Pets
Pets attack separately from brutes and have their own health, and can be defeated in the same way when their health reaches 0. Pets in My Brute are given randomly just like skills and weapons, when you level up . Wolves and Bears are extremely rare, the chance to get one is less than one percent. Pets seen so far You can have a maximum of 3 dogs & a wolf/bear. If you have a bear you cant have a wolf & vice-versa. This is also because a wolf & bear stand in the same place of a brute's cellulecell. You can have both, but only one will be shown in the cellule Gender of the brute or pupiling under brutes with pets does not affect the chance to receive a pet. Things to be aware of: Vitality and/or Immortal glitch - When you have Vitality and/or Immortal and you're cruising along with 150+ hp, you might be lucky enough to get a bear or a wolf (or, unfortunately, a dog; yes it happens with the runty little flea bags). Cool, you might think. Until you go back to yourcharacter.mybrute.com/cellule and discover your HP has been dropped back down to 60. '''That's ridiculous, you might say. No, it happens. In fact; at the higher levels in the arena you might run into some decent characters with 60 hp and a dog. And check their stats and they have Immortal. Living proof of this glitch. How can you fix it? Level up. Your HP will scale accordingly to your former HP, so you will get MUCH more than normal upon levelling; which is right because you just lost 90-290 hp from getting a dog =P. The following are rumours; and will be debunked accordingly. Pupiling under specific brutes '''does NOT increase your chance of receiving a rare pet. The gender of your character '''has '''NO effect '''over which pet you are more likely to receive. '''Stat time: While not a concrete fact, out of 1000 character creations (all girls), 3 have wolves, 6 have bears, and that's it. So let's do the math 3/1000 = 0.3% to get a wolf. 6/1000= 0.6% to get a bear. This is about right, as the testers reported getting a wolf or a bear every 100-140th generation; however bears were more common. Opinion from observation: The bear has more HP, and when you start getting out of the lower levels; wolves die very quickly in fights. Armour + Extra Thick Skin renders wolves useless, while bears will still hit a 17. Bears can tank at least 1 or 2 blows in an average high-end fight, whereas wolves have the longetivity of dogs. ---- How to defeat a brute with pets? People usually avoid fighting brutes with pets. They are afraid to lose because pets have high agility and speed, and can attack several times like the dog and the wolf / panther. The bear, on the other hand, has high HP and can do high damage. However, one disadvantage of having a pet is that your HP goes down. If you check out the My Brute pet stats, you’ll see how much exactly your HP goes down. So this is a way to avoid fighting brutes with pets-Their health should be lower than the normal level.However if they do get vitality after they've received a pet, their health will appear to look normal. You can use this fact to win. If you have one or two of these four anti-pet skills, then why not choose to fight brutes with pets. The pets will be useless and your chances of winning the fight is high. From left to right they are- *'Net' – traps the pet and completely disables and renders them useless. *'Bomb' – good anti-pet skill for dogs,wolves, does 10-20 damage to each of the pets and the opponent. *'Cry of the Damned' – makes 1-4 of your opponent's pets run away, very good anti-pet skill. *'Hypnosis' – takes all your opponent's pets and places it to your side. If you have high agility, then you are at a greater advantage because you can dodge the pet attacks while you wait for these skills to happen. ---- Important Note- By the time that you get to the ranking "Brutal Legend" the use of pets is limited to only blocking attacks from the enemy, as the enemy is often strong enough to take out even bears with 2-3 blows because of their high strength. Category:Pets